1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cutting tool and method for profiling sheet stock, and pertains more particularly to the laying of vinyl, carpeting and similar material where one edge of the material must conform or fit accurately to a nonlinear or irregular edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the profiling of linoleum was relatively easy in that the surface of such a material could be readily marked by indenting or embossing a line with a scriber. With the scribed mark or line remaining visible, it was a fairly easy chore to cut along the indented or embossed line with a linoleum knife.
However, with the advent of vinyl for use as a floor covering, the inherent resiliency of such a material has made it far more difficult to fit a sheet of vinyl to a nonlinear or irregular edge, for the indented or scribed mark quickly disappears or closes up. In other words, the linoleum, when scribed, provided a line or a mark having a "memory," whereas vinyl possesses virtually no such memory.
Consequently, it has been the practice to use felt paper as a pattern. The scribing is done on the felt paper and the scratched line remains in the surface of such paper. Thereafter, the worker follows along the scribed line of the felt paper with a set of dividers in order to scribe a corresponding line or mark onto the projecting marginal portion of the vinyl sheet that has been placed beneath the felt paper.
To some extent, the laying of carpeting has posed a similar problem, for carpeting cannot be really marked in that its soft surface has no capability as far as retaining a scribed line. Even chalk marking is usually limited to initial cutting of the stock, the use of chalk not being sufficiently accurate for fitting the carpeting to an irregular edge.
The problems of laying both vinyl and carpeting have been compounded by the relatively recent use of floor outlets for telephones and data processing equipment in modern day offices, since the flexible covering material, whether it be vinyl or carpeting, has to be accurately cut where the floor outlets are located. Even drains can present a fitting problem, especially since vinyl is usually used where drains are encountered. Quite obviously, the drains, to be useful, must be exposed, and the flexible floor covering material cut accordingly.
It has been difficult at times to fit wall coverings. In this regard, it is becoming more and more common to apply flexible carpeting and relatively heavy vinyl wallpaper to vertical walls. Sometimes the walls are not square, and frequently there must be cuts for light switches. Although not of a flexible character, the installation of sheet rock or wall board can cause trouble where it must be fitted to an irregular edge or surface.
Insofar as I am aware, no satisfactory cutting tool or method has been devised which will enable the worker to cut flexible materals of the above type, doing so directly even though the material is to be fitted or mated with an irregular or nonlinear edge.